Really Bad Timing
by Dutchygirl
Summary: Seth and Summer have broken up and they both want to be together again. They finally find something they have in common they have really bad timing. Also RM in this story.
1. Default Chapter

_Sorry for my English. It isn't perfect, I know. But this is my first fanfic (in English) and I'm actually from the Netherlands, so I'm trying! Well, you'd probably ask why I wrote this story not in Dutch then. Just improving my English and you have to admit it sounds way cooler when Summer says:"You're such an ass, Cohen" instead of "Je bent zo'n ezel, Cohen". I hope you like the story and maybe laugh of it (and not only because of my bad English) Tell me what you think of the story (even if it's the worst you ever read) and correct my spelling mistakes! Oh, how could I forget... I don't own the OC. Ok, now I'll finally stop boring you with this and begin with the story._

_The story begins after the Ties that bind._

He was walking at the big villa, he knew this was going to be one of the hardest things he had to do in his entire life. He pushed the door bell.

"Please don't let Summers dad open the door. Please don't let it be Summers dad. Please don't let it be Summers...DAD", Seth said when he noticed Summer opend the door.

There he was, Seth Cohen, just right in front of her. She had heard from Marissa Seth came back home, well actually, Seth was brought home by two policemen. That only could happen to Seth Cohen; going al the way to Tahiti and then getting arrested. She didn't know why he left her and she thought a lot about what he was going to say to her now he returned. And now he was here and he called her dad?

"You just called me dad?"

"Ehm yes...no, I mean I..."

"Why did you leave? How could you leave me with no even telling me?", Summer interrupted him.

"I left you a letter", Seth tried.

"A letter?" Summer hadn't got a letter. "What did you write me?"

Seth was confused. Summer never even got the letter? He knew exactly what he had written her, but he couldn't say that to her. She would probably freak out or have another rage black out. He had to made something up.

"Er... well ...that I...I". He didn't know what to say.

"Whatever", Summer stopped him. She thought it was a very lame lie of him to tell her he had written a letter. He didn't even had the guts to tell her what really was going on.

"If you came al the way over here, just to stammer, I think you'd better leave, especially because you're so good at it, Cohen"

"But Summer, I really am sorry. I..."

Summer was giving him a very angry look and Seth knew there was no possibility that Summer was going to forgive him now.

"You have to go".

And before Seth could say something, Summer already slammed the door. He looked disappointed at the door. He wished he never went to Tahiti.

Four weeks later 

"What do you think? Pink or red?"

"Definitely red"

Summer and Marissa were shopping. They did that a lot the last weeks, because Summer really didn't want to think of Seth anymore and Marissa was very upset that Ryan was still in Chino without hearing anything from him. Summer had tried to make Marissa feel better by telling her that Ryan never said much and he probably was scared of using a phone. But it didn't really help, well at least Marissa hadn't been drinking.

The cell phone of Marissa went of.

"Hello? Hey, how are you? Yeah I'm fine. It isn't? that's great...I mean...What? Really? Of course I'll be there. Love you too"

Summer was really surprised. She didn't know Marissa had a new boyfriend.

"Coop? Who was that?"

Marissa had a really big smile on her face. "Ryan, he's back"

"Chino? But he...?"

"The baby wasn't his and now he's moving back in with the Cohens. He just arrived at their house. I have to go and see him. Do you wanna come?"

"No thanks". She didn't want to see Seth. The last four weeks they had developped a weird kinda friendship and had a lot of akward moments together. This would be another of those akward moments, especially because Summer and Seth then had to watch Ryan and Marissa hugging and kissing each other.

"You don't want to see Seth?"

"It's not because of Cohen. I couldn't care less about someone like him. He's such a geek, reading comic books, watching Spongebob, talking to toys, sailing...and that sarcasm of him"

"Oh, that's why you're with Zach?", Marissa asked. Summer dated Zach for a week now and Zach was a geek just like Seth.

"Hey, that's not fair. Zach isn't sarcastic at all".

That was true, Zach took everything very serious and it was irritating Summer. Another difference between Zach and Seth was that Summers dad liked Zach, because Zachs mother was one of his richest clients. Summer thought back at the moment she told her father she broke up with Seth. Her father said he felt sorry for her, but she knew he didn't mean it, because he had a slight smile on his face when he said it. If Kirsten was one of his clients, he likely would have cried at hearing such news.

"Fine. I think I'll buy this red dress"

"What if I want him?"

"You want the red dress? Are you sure, because I like it a..."

"I meant Cohen, what if I want him back?" Summer couldn't believe she had said that aloud.

"He's been apologizing to you for the last four weeks, so he probably wants you back. Maybe you should just tell him how feel?"

"Coop, be realistic"

"Summer, you're impossible", Marissa laughed. Summer wasn't into telling how she really felt, especially for guys. "But I really have to go to Ryan now. I'll see you soon"

Marissa paid for the red dress and left to the Cohens, leaving Summer alone at the shop. Summer bought a hundred things, trying to ignore goofy shirts that Seth always wore. Damn, why did she had to like Seth Cohen so much?

_More action to come in chapter 2 _


	2. Dissapointed

_Disclaimer: I do, Josh.Can I now sign that contract for having the rights of the OC?...just dreaming...I don't own the OC. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love reviews. And my English didn't even suck? I hope I can keep that up._

_Haha...you're right, littleputz114. Some of the spoliers were the inspiration for this story._

"Summer is really into geeks. I think I'm gonna get some tonight, she's just so easy"

Summer couldn't believe what she just heard. She was walking to the Crab Shack and she had seen Zach and two of his mates standing by a kiosk. She was planning to say hi to him, but now she heard what he said to his friends. Why did everybody think she was so easy? She was really glad she hadn't had sex with him.

"Hi", Summer said with a fake smile and the boys turned their head.

"Ehm...hi Summer, I was just going to...", Zach nervously tried.

"You were just going to pass out", Summer said while she hit his face with her fist.

Zachs mates were preventing Zach from falling. The three guys looked scared at Summer, which satisfied her.

"And for the record, I'm not into geeks, I'm into emo geeks"

She turned away from the boys, realizing that some geeks were just as bad as the usual muscled rattle-brains she had dated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was going to have lunch with Marissa. She really didn't want to have lunch with Marissa, because Marissa was probably going to tell all the lovely things Ryan had said to her and Summer knew for sure she then had to vomit. Summer saw Marissa in the Crab Shack and sat next to her.

"Hi Coop"

"Hi"

Marissa didn't look that happy.

"Something wrong? Chino grew a beard?"

"Guess who he brought with him", Marissa sighed.

"A caveman?"

"I wish, it's Theresa. Could you believe that? The kid isn't his, but he brings her with him"

"So you two had a fight?"

"No, we didn't, we actually didn't speak to each other"

"What? He ignored you?"

"Well no, I ran away when I saw him with Theresa. He didn't even see me"

"You ran away? You should talk to Chino, he will probably have a good reason"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's eat!"

Summer and Marissa didn't speak one single word more about boys and because of that they had a quick lunch. Marissa went grumbling to her house after lunch.

Summer thought about Ryan and Marissa. Ryan still liked Marissa, why would he else call Marissa to tell her he was back? Summer didn't like the sad look that had been on Marissas face. It was the look Marissa had before she was going to drink. Marissa and Ryan should be together. But why did Ryan came home with Theresa? She could go to Ryan and ask him, but there was little chance that he was going to tell her. There was only one person who knew and would tell her. She had to see...Seth Cohen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One cheese sandwich?"

Seth worked at a restaurant now. He didn't do this, because he liked it or needed money. He did it because the restaurant was next to Summers favorite shop. He would do what ever it took to get Summer back and if that meant working at a restaurant, so he got a chance to see a glimpse of Summer, he would do it.

He still didn't understand why Summer didn't get his letter. He had asked his parents. Sandy told him that he brought the letter to Summer, but she wasn't home. So he put the letter in the letterbox. Sandy of course didn't want Summer alone now Seth left her, so he told himself to speak to Summer later, but that hadn't been necessary, because Seth was brought home the next day and could speak to Summer in person.

It was stupid he left her. Of course she didn't forgive him. He couldn't even forgive himself.

"Seth, what are you dreaming about?", Agnes asked.

Agnes was seventeen years old and his boss. She was the child of the owners of the restaurant. Agnes was hitting on Seth for the two weeks he worked here and a year ago he would definitely go out with her, but last year changed his life a lot. She just wasn't Summer, she was nice to him.

"Pudding. I love pudding, why doesn't anybody orders pudding?"

Agnes frowned.

"Sorry, getting back to this exciting restaurant with al those exciting people in exciting chairs, excitingly waiting for the exciting cheese sandwich I'm gonna to bring to them, excited. This job is exciting, you know"

"If you're so bored, then let's make it more exciting", Agnes said and before he knew it she was kissing him on the lips.

"Hi"

He turned his head and he saw her. She of course had to pick this day to come to see him.

"Hi Summer"


	3. The Let'sgetR&Mtogethermission

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. Hey, does anyone know where Josh lives?Anyone? No? Never mind, I had no special reason to ask._

_So MooMooMeggy, are you already getting a bit attached to the story? I hope you like this chapter too._

"What are you doing here?"

"I...ehm...I came...I came for some pudding"

Summer rather wanted to leave the restaurant instead of standing in front of Seth and Agnes. But she wouldn't give Seth the pleasure of showing that she was hurt seeing him kiss another girl.

Seth knew he had to say something, so Summer wouldn't leave. His brains were working very fast. He could say he was sorry for the fifteenth time to Summer in these four last weeks, but the last fourteen times it didn't work, why should the fifteenth time be any different? He had to say something else.

"We should bring Ryan and Marissa back together"

Summer suddenly remembered that that was the reason why she came to Seth.

"Yeah, but Ryan still wants Marissa? Why did he bring Theresa with him?"

"Eddie was the father, but he doesn't want anything to do with the baby, so Theresa asked Ryan to be the guardian. And you know Ryan, he likes to save people. Theresa will only stay for a few days."

"What's your plan?"

"My parents won't be home saturday. If you just could get Marissa to my house, Ryan will be there and they will make up"

"Ok"

After saying that Summer left the restaurant without pudding. Seth looked at Summer leaving the place, then he remembered he was working and he just kissed his boss, well, the boss kissed him.

"Eh...Agnes, about the kiss..."

"I already get it, she's the girl for you. Only the way you look at her, like she's the only girl alive"

Seth was relieved. He lost Summer, but he still got his job. But didn't he get the job to get Summer back? Something wrong in the way he was thinking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth opend the door and there they stood, Summer and Marissa. Marissa was wearing a red dress and Summer looked beautiful as always.

"Come on in"

Marissa, Summer and Seth went to the living room where Ryan was sitting on the couch with a play station controller in his hands. He and Seth were playing the play station before the girls came.

"Looks who's here", Seth said. He hadn't told Ryan that they were coming.

Ryan saw Marissa, tried to hide his astonishment and said: "Hi"

"Hi", Marissa answered and she sat next to Ryan.

Meanwhile Seth already had been back to the couch and was picking up his controller, while looking at the tv.

"Ryan, you just killed me"

Ryan didn't really hear what Seth said, because he was gazing at Marissa.

"Cohen", Summer said. God, he came up with this plan to get Ryan and Marissa together, and now Ryan and Marissa were in the same room gazing at each other, who was ruining it? Seth looked at Summer.

"Cohen, they're having a moment"

Summer walked out of the living room, Seth followed her quickly.

"Sorry I didn't notice, I was only dying. Where are we going?"

Summer walked out of the Cohens house and Seth was walking next to her. She went to the left side of the house.

"To the window"

"It's okay if you want to see the house, but my parents have no plans of selling it"

"We're going to look at Marissa and Ryan"

"What? But you just told I should leave them alone. They were having a moment, remember?"

Summer gave him a look to shut up.

"Fine. I didn't know it turned you on watching Marissa and Ryan"

"Cohen, you perv", Summer yelled, punching Seth in his arm. He really had missed those punches.

"We're only looking if they're going to be okay"

"And how do we know if they're going to be okay?"

"Fighting is bad, kissing is good. You know, like normal couples, not like us"

At that moment Ryan bent his head towards Marissa and they kissed.

"Way to go Ryan!...Did I just yell that?"

"Cohen, you're such a jackass"

Summer and Seth duck, but it was already too late. Ryan had heard them and was looking out of the window, finding them sitting on the gravel.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Barbecueing"

Summer sighed. Could Seth have said something that was more unbelievable then that? She wondered what Ryan was thinking.

"You always do that without a barbecue or meat?"

"That's how we do that at the oc.You should get used to it"

"You know Cohen and me are just weird. Well, actually only Cohen is", Summer said, hoping that this conversation soon was going to end. She really didn't want to admit they were peeping at them.

"There's a good movie on tv. You come and watch with me and Marissa?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of them lay at the couch. Yeah, it's a really big couch. Marissa and Ryan were kissing each other the whole time. Summer and Seth cuddled. Summer had laid her head on Seths chest and he had his arm around her shoulder. Summer couldn't remember how they get in this position, but she didn't care either, it was nice. Marissa and Ryan stood up.

"We're going to..."

"The poolhouse", Ryan completed the sentence, while they're already were heading that way.

"Ew, could they be any more obvious? The poolhouse is sound proof, right?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Watch the movie. I really like the clothes of that actress, I want to see who her clothing stylist is"

"But she plays a hooker"

"So?"

Seth wasn't going to answer that. He thought the movie was boring, but he wouldn't mind watching it as long as Summer lay next to him.

48 minutes later

"Could you believe it? It wasn't even on the credits. Did you see the name of the stylist?"

"Hm?"

"Cohen, you weren't looking?"

"No, I was looking at you"

"Cheesy, Cohen, very cheesy"

Summer couldn't hide a smile saying that. Seth noticed the smile and it gave him hope.

"About the kiss in the restaurant..." Seth began.

Summer already knew where this conversation was going to, it was going to another apology. Well, if the apology was any good, maybe she would forgive him, but she was sure she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"What kiss?" She asked silly.

"The short kiss with Agnes. It wasn't a real kiss, it didn't mean anything to me, I didn't feel anything...well, I felt her lips on mine and it was wet, but there were no real..."

God, he was cute when he was rambling.

"Interesting", Summer sarcastically said.

"What do you mean by interesting?"

"Interesting story, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know. When she kissed me, I wished it was you"

"So, you want to have a short kiss with me, that doesn't mean anything?"

Seth looked hopelessly at Summer. Was there anything he could say that would make Summer forgive him?

"No, I meant I wished I had a real kiss with you. I wished we were still together. I wished I never went to Tahiti. I wished I didn't have to work in a restaurant to see you. I wished I didn't have to worry if you were ever going to forgive me. I wished you missed me as much as I missed you. I wished I just was with you"

Seth thought he was dreaming when Summer kissed him.

"You know that are a lot of things to think in a short kiss", she whispered in his ear.

"So...ehm...what about Zach?" Seth rather didn't think about that guy, but he wouldn't want to share Summer with anyone. If she was the only girl for him, he had to be the only boy for her.

"Zach is ew" Summer simply said, while she unbuttoned his shirt and he carefully put his hands on her waist.

_Ryan and Marissa are together. Seth and Summer are together. Now, they can all live happily ever after, right? Nope, I didn't think so either..._


	4. Another hit

_Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise! I still don't own the OC. Why this is a surprise? I don't know actually._

_Thanks for reviewing, your reviews make me smile. Jij ook bedankt, SweetahZ. Wow, I even have a Dutch fan._

_Okay, I finally figured it out today. When I was reading the summaries of other OC stories, I wondered what R&R meant. First I thought it was some couple or something...Ryan and...some character whose name began with a R. Then I thought it was the the shortening of some writers duo (Don't know why I came up with that idea) and now I found it out it just means read and review. Yeah, feeling a bit stupid now._

_Anyway, please R&R _

She was perfect. Of course she stole the blankets and punched him while she was dreaming, but still she was perfect. Seth looked at her sleeping in the bed, his bed. He runned his fingers through her hair. What was that annoying noise? Then he remembered the noise, it was the cell phone of Summer. He left the bed to pick up the phone.

"Seth Cohen, the happiest guy alive, because I had sex with Summer"

Summer slowly opend her eyes. She was woken up by the sound of her cell phone and realized what Seth just said.

"Cohen!", Summer screamed, while she grabbed the phone out of his hands.

"Who's this?"

"Could you stop acting like a slut for a few hours and go to the hospital?"

Summer immediately recognised the voice of her stepmother. Seth probably had heard what her stepmother said, because he had a guilty look on his face.

"The hospital?"

"Yes, your father had a heart attack"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He had wanted to stay with Summer at the hospital, but Summer and his parents convinced him that he should go to school. He couldn't do anything at the hospital. Yesterday he had driving Summer to the hospital, after they heard the news. She had been silent in the car.It was very weird seeing her father in the hospital. He didn't like Summers father at all, but he didn't wish that to anyone. They were going to keep him in the hospital for a few more days.

Now, he was here at school. He was looking for Ryan and Marissa, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Instead of them he saw Zach talking to some friends. Seth smiled when he saw the black eye on Zachs face. He should take a picture of it, so it could remind him to never say something stupid to Summer or just to laugh. Zach likely had told a joke, because the people around him were laughing loud. Seth walked past them, but he stopped when he heard Zach talking.

"...was so upset when I broke up with her. But c'me on, like I'm going to stay with someone who is so poor in bed"

"Are you talking about Summer?"

Seth stood right in front of Zach. He had never felt so angry before. Zach and the people around him looked silent at him.

"What if I am? It's none of your business"

"Oh, really?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer and her stepmom sat beside the bed where her father lay in. He was sleeping very peacefully. Summer still hadn't got used at how weak he looked.

"I still can't believe it, how could this happen?", Summer asked. She hadn't talked much to her stepmother, although they both have been there for two days.

"Business are going very bad lately, it has caused him a lot of stress and it might surprise you, but it doesn't help if you beat up the son of one of his richest clients"

"You're saying it's my fault?"

Her stepmom kept silent and stared at the ceiling. Then she started to speak again.

"The doctors said that he's going to stay at the hospital for a few days. Could you go home and get some of his stuff? Tooth-paste, tooth-brush, slippers, pyjamas, something to read?"

"Sure", Summer said, while she stood up from the uncomfortabel chair. She had enough of the hospital, she wouldn't mind going home.

She left the room, bumping into Seth. He looked pretty bad, his clothes were in rags and he had bruises all over him.

"Hey, I came to see you", Seth smiled.

"You're sure you weren't looking for a doctor?"

"O, I had a fight with Zach.Your rage black-outs are contagious"

"You fought?", she laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"You can't fight. You're...a Cohen "

"Maybe next time you can tell me that before I hit someone"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're alright?"

"Could you bring me home?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

She actually never came in the bedroom of her dad and her stepmom. Well actually, her father and stepmom didn't come there a lot either. Most of the time they weren't home, sometimes they were gone to have a little holiday, but they usually went to so-called interesting business events. Her father didn't like it to be home, he said it was because of the clamorous neighbours, but Summer knew better. He didn't want to be home because it reminded him of Summers mother.

Summer thought back at the time when her mother still lived in this house, when this bedroom was the bedroom of her parents. They lived happily in this house. At least the people at the OC believed that they lived happily. Only the the three of them knew they pretended to live happily in this house...untill her mother left. Everybody was shocked, everybody was glad they could gossip, everybody was happy to know there wasn't anything like a perfect family.

She almost had everything, she only needed something to read. Something to read? What should that be? What would her father like to read? She opend some drawers of the cupboard, maybe there were some dull books in it. A watch, some pens, weird fishing magazines and... a dull book. She picked up the book. There lay a letter under it. She grabbed the letter. _Summer_ was writting on it. She recognised the handwriting, it was Seths handwriting.


	5. Game over

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC...yup, nothing to add to this today._

_Thanks again for reviewing. I can't get enough of those._

_This is the most serious chapter of the story, I think. No, don't run away screaming. Just read and see if you like it. I know there are a lot fanfics about Summer and her feelings, so let's hope you don't get bored reading this one. I promise next chapter is going to be more dialogues and less emotional stuff._

_I found out my settings were set so, that only members could review. I changed that, so if someone anonymous wants to review, you can do that now. (I'm finally learning how this fanfictionsite works) Yes, I'm shutting up now._

She looked at the letter in her hands and began to read it.

_Dear Summer,_

_I'm already sorry I'm leaving you. I knew I should have told you this in person, but I know I couldn't have left you then. Now Ryan left I feel sad and angry. How could he just leave me? He's my only friend and brother. Maybe I should have taken you with me to Tahiti, but I'm affraid I'll take my feelings out on you. I don't want to hurt you. I'll be back in a few days, because I'll miss you, because I love you. Don't kick my ass too hard when I get back, okay?_

_Your Seth Cohen_

This was Seths letter when he left to Tahiti? How did this letter get in this drawer? Had her father hidden Seths letter from her? How could he have done this? And the worst part was that she didn't even had the chance to go to her father to argue with him. Any stress would probably kill him.

Seth had written her he loved her?

This was pretty.

This was pretty bad.

Summer hadn't got a lot I love you's in her life. And the ones she did get were crap. I love you was a lie.

Her mother said it to her once, in the last conversation they had to be precise. Summer of course hadn't known it was the last time she was going to see her mother. Her mother was just going to work, like she did every wednesday. Maybe she should have seen it coming, the I love you should have been a warning, but unfortunately she had been so stupid to think that her mother had said it for no particular reason, that she had said it because she meant it.

A few weeks later they found out her mother left them volunteery, she left them for another man. Her father had been devestated, he dealt with his feelings alone. He became a silent person and the word "mother" became a forbidden word. Her father bought all the gifts Summer wanted, maybe it was his way to say he loved her. Maybe not. In one rare moment her father told Summer it was hard to love her, because she had so much alike with her mother.

A few years later she found out that he knew. Her parents were already divorced for a month when her mother left. They had pretended to be a happy couple together for a month. Summer should have known or at least should have sensed something, but she hadn't. Her parents had argued less in that month, she thought it was going to be better, but it was only getting worse. Her father had known that day that her mother was going to leave, to leave forever. And he didn't stop her, he did nothing. When Summer found out, she yelled, screamed and cried. All the words her father had for her were that it was the best for her, the best for all of them.

She even got some I love you's from boys. But she was sure they didn't mean it, all they wanted was her body.

After all the things people had said and hadn't said to her Summer decided it wasn't hard for someone to love her, it was impossible for someone to love her.

And now Seth Cohen had written her he loved her and he meant it too. How did their relation get so serious? This wasn't suppose to happen. No, this was just some stupid crush, the feelings should fade away after a while, but they didn't. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew it was true, she loved him too. She was scared. She was scared he was going to hurt her. She was scared she was going to hurt him. No, this wasn't suppose to happen at all, no she was suppose to be with a rich banker, who she could endure, someone who she didn't really care about, someone who couldn't hurt her.

She had no choice, she had to ignore the letter.

Two months later 

"Coop? We're going to be late, what are you doing in there?"

Summer was standing in front of the closed toilet, where some weird noises came from.

"Coop?"

Marissa walked out of the toilet, it was obvious she had been vomitting.

"You shouldn't have drank so much"

Summer had planned to talk about this later, she had seen some empty bottles in Marissa's bedroom, but she couldn't keep it silent anymore what she was thinking, now she had heard Marissa vomitting.

"It's not because of that"

"Yeah, it's normal that you're vomitting"

"Sum, you don't get it. I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I don't get it either, we used protection and...I don't know what to do. I don't know how to tell Ryan, how is he going to react?"

"He's from Chino, he's already used of hearing such news...sorry, stupid joke", Summer said, when she saw the desperate look on Marissa and she gave Marissa a hug.

"It's going to be alright, sweetie"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't you ask her?"

Summer had been detached the last two months. Everytime she and Seth got close she got some excuse to do something else or to get away. First he thought it was because she was upset that her dad had a heart attack. But after the more weeks went by, her father seemed to be doing fine and Summer didn't change. He didn't want to ask her what was going on, because he didn't want to know the answer.

The doorbell rang.

"They're here"

56 minutes later

"I'm going to the toilet", Marissa said while she was standing up.

"Again?"

Ryan looked confused at Summer and Seth, they were playing the play station.

"It's her own fault. I've warned her my mother made those cookies. I still can't believe she actually ate them" Seth answered the confused look.

Seth had been massaging Summers back with one hand the whole time. It didn't help, she only seemed to get more tensed. He gave her a kiss in the neck and she pulled away.

"It's over"

"Yeah, game over. I beat you again"

"No, I mean, you, me, us"

"You're a real bad loser, Summer", Seth joked, hoping that her words were also a joke.

"I can't do this anymore. You and me, it was just stupid"

And with that, Summer ran off.

_Next update is the day after tomorrow. Yes, the day after tomorrow...unless my computer crashes or the world explodes._


	6. Don't mess with geeks

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. If still nobody knows where Josh lives, maybe someone can tell me whether Josh is married or not. Or even better, tell me that he got some really cute sons._

_The world didn't explode and my computer didn't crash (big miracle, because my computer is the slowest one alive) so here is the update._

"I think you should make up with him"

"Why should I? I don't want to"

"His mother is refusing to pay for her treatments, because you messed up her son. I really need that money, Summer. Business already didn't go well and because of the heart attack I couldn't work for a while"

Summer actually had a breakfast with her father and stepmom. She had thought they were going to eat without saying a word, but her father couldn't stop talking about Zach.

"Zach is a nice guy, right? I mean, else you wouldn't have dated him"

"Yeah, untill I found out he only wanted me because I was easy"

"So, that never stopped you before"

That last comment was from her stepmom.

"What are you doing here?"

Summer frowned, then she realized her fathers words were meant for someone who was standing behind her. She turned her head. It was Seth, he was standing in the doorway.

"Eh...I'm sorry for disturbing your peaceful breakfast. The door was open and..."

"Cohen, what are you doing here?" Summer repeated her fathers question.

"After you ran away last night, I've tried anything to get in touch with you. I've called you a thousand times and I went to your house, but you didn't open"

"Oh, that was you?" Summer sarcastically asked.

"What? You have more people stalking you?"

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Cohen, go to my room. I'll be there in a sec"

"Okay, nice to see you again, Mr. And Mrs. Roberts"

No answer.

"Okay, I'm going now"

Seth left the room.

"Are you still with that comic geek?"

"If you excuse me", Summer said, leaving the table.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Guess what I found when I was talking to princess Sparkle", Seth said. He was holding the letter in his hands, his letter.

Why had she kept the letter? She should have thrown it away.

"It's because of this, right? You found out I love you and you don't love me back, isn't it?"

"It is", Summer slowly said.

"You should have said this to me last night. You can't play with someones feelings like that. That's just mean"

He had to go now, he had to leave before she was going to cry.

"I know, but I had to. I hate you, Cohen. I hate everything about you. I just wanted to see you suffer"

"Well, you've got what you wanted. I hope you enjoyed seeing me miserable"

Summer turned round. She didn't want to see the sad look on Seths face. She didn't want to see the tears in his eyes. She waited till she was sure he left her bedroom, she took a deep breath and went back to the breakfast with her father and stepmom. They looked at her, Summer managed to control her emotions and sat while keeping a straight face in her chair.

"About Zach..." her father began.

"It's fine. I'll talk to him"

She didn't want to talk anymore. And the only chance of her father stop talking now, was to give in.

"Good, he's coming this afternoon. You're stepmom and I wil be going to New York for a week. And I gave the housekeepers some days off, so you two have the place all for yourselfs"

"You've already planned this?"

Summer didn't listen to the answer, because she already knew the answer.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hello"

Why was he wearing a tuxedo? If it had been somebody else, Summer would have known for sure it was a joke. But it was Zach and he didn't make jokes, well at least not any jokes she understood.

"Hi Summer. Your dad said you couldn't wait to see me"

"Really? I'm going to kill my dad"

"What?"

"I said, let's chill by the cat"

"Yes, that's a good idea, a pretty good idea", Zach smiled, while he followed Summer into the living room. Of course the Roberts family didn't have a cat, but Zach didn't seem to notice.

They sat at the couch.

"You know my grandmother had just such a couch like this one and it was really big. It was almost as big as her kitchen"

Zach laughed aloud. Oh, this was one of his jokes. Summer laughed with him, but she had no idea why it had been funny.

"I think we are meant to be together", Zach said.

Summer laughed and stopped when she noticed Zach wasn't laughing. This time he had been serious.

"Together? I think we better can be friends or something"

"So, you don't want to be my girl again?"

"Eh...no", Summer surpressed an ew.

"And all the looks you gave me at school?"

She had given him looks? Looks of disgust probably.

"They didn't mean anything"

"But you wanted to see me today"

"Yeah...to be friends"

"To be friends? You're saying no to me?"

"Yes...I think you'd better leave now"

The tone in Zachs voice had changed from confused to aggresive.

"You can't say no to me. I know you like me..."

Summer got up from the couch and walked to the hall, Zach walked right behind her.

"I didn't come here to be rejected. I let you hit me, I even got a fight with that Cohen nerd and I forgave you for that. We're supposed to be together" he continued.

Summer opend the door.

"Get out. Now"

Zach slammed the door. Unfortunately he was on the wrong side of the door, he was still in the house.

"I'm not going anywhere and you neither", Zach said, while he took something black out of his jacket. It was a gun.


	7. You're killing me

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC, I don't own Josh, I don't even own any information about Josh. How sad is that? _

_Thanks for reviewing. Some people of you reviewed my other story as well. I like that!_

_Some other people were getting very freaked out. Maybe it's better for your hearts if you don't read this chapter, but if you do, you have been warned... _

"This is stupid. Lay down that gun"

"Don't call me stupid"

The phone rang. Summer and Zach both looked at the living room where the sound came from.

The phone rang again.

"Who's that?"

Summer didn't answer, she had no idea who it could be. The phone rang for the third time. Confusing in Zachs eyes.

"Pick up the phone"

Summer realized his words and walked to the phone.

"Say everything is fine or else..."

She picked up the phone. She saw that her hands were trembling. Summer knew this was her chance to let someone know she was in danger, maybe her only chance.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sum, I think I'm going to tell Ryan today. I'm so nervous, you have no idea how I feel. Could you come over to my house?"

"I can't right now, Marissa"

"You're calling me Marissa? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine", Summer said, seeing the gun Zach still was pointing at her.

"End the conversating" Zach commanded.

"I have to go now. I'm very busy, I have to go to the Wal-Mart. Bye"

Summer put down the phone and looked at Zach.

"Now, where were we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be right there"

Ryan laid down the phone.

"Ryan, you killed me again"

Ryan had been playing with Seth the play station for hours to make Seth feel better. Seth had been talking about Summer the whole day. "How could she do that? Why did she do this? She's such a bitch. I really don't get girls" and more, but Ryan hadn't exactly listened to that. And the only solution to this was playing video games, because if he and Seth played the play station sometimes Seth would even shut up.

"O...sorry", Ryan said, but he clearly hadn't heard what Seth said.

"I hope you have more to say at my funeral...something wrong?"

"Marissa called"

Seth raised an eyebrow. Marissa called all the time, that wasn't a big surpise, right? Seth would have made a joke by now, but Ryan looked too serious.

"She said she had a weird phone call with Summer. We should check it out"

Ryan got up from the couch and Seth still sat on the couch.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming"

16 minutes later

"Summer? Summer?! Are you home?"

They've already rang the doorbell six times and the knocking on the door didn't help either.

"Maybe she did go to the Wal-Mart", Ryan said.

Marissa and Seth both looked at Ryan.

"Okay, maybe not"

"We're going through the back door"

Marissa knew exactly where all the doors in Summers house where, she had been in that house a thousand times before. Ryan and Seth followed her through the garden, they looked at the window, but they didn't see anything odd. They were at the back door.

"And now?"

"We're going to break in of course"

Ryan smashed in the window of the door, pulled down the door latch on the other side of the door to get the door open. Marissa and Seth both wondered if he had done that before, but they didn't ask.

Ryan walked in front of them.

"Seems like we have some visitors, Summer"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of them were in the living room, Zach was standing with the gun in his hands and the rest sat at the couch. Zach hadn't planned this at all and now he had four hostages. He was probably thinking what he was going to do next.

"Let them go, I'm the one you're mad at", Summer tried.

Zach gave no sign of giving in.

"At least let her go, she's pregnant"

It wasn't sure who was more shocked, Zach, Seth, Ryan or Marissa. Seth had his mouth open, Marissa gave a shocked and angry look at Summer and Ryan didn't know what to do.

"You are...you..." Ryan stammered.

"Shut up. This isn't a Ricki Lake show or something"

Did Zach just make a joke? People do weird things when they are nervous.

"You aren't going to kill someone who is pregnant, Zach, are you?"

"Summer, shut up. This isn't the perfect time to talk to a guy with a gun like that"

Seth really wanted Summer to shut up. He had the feeling her words were making Zach only more nervous and who knows what was going to happen then.

"Cohen, I can decide for myself whether..."

"Do you people ever shut up?"

"Cohen never does...", Summer said shocked, she wasn't thinking when she said it, she didn't mean to say that aloud.

Zach walked to Summer and put the gun to her head.

"How does that feel?"

Summer stared right in front of her. She felt her three friends gazing at her, but she didn't want to see them. She felt her heart racing like never before. She closed her eyes.

"If you say one more word..."

Zach removed the gun from her head. He was nervous, but at the same time he seemed to enjoy the power he had. Zach turned his head, he heard a weird noise.

"What's that?", he asked.

Zach walked to the doorway where the sound came from. He had his pistole still pointed at them, but the most of his body was in the other room, trying to figure out what the sound was.

"Cohen?", Summer whispered.

Seth looked at her scared eyes. He had never seen Summer so scared.

"Yes?"

"I don't hate you"

Seth gave her a slight smile. Zach walked back to where the foursome sat.

"You're coming with me", Zach said to Summer.

He grabbed her arm and took her with him to the kitchen. The sound was louder here. Zach looked at the window and laughed when he saw the branch that was ticking at the window.

"Just a branch", he said to himself, while they returned to the living room.

The room was empty, no Ryan, Marissa or Seth to see.

"Seems like your friends let you down"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Seth?"

Ryan and Marissa were in the spare bedroom and Seth had been there too not to long ago. Marissa had her cell phone in her hands.

"He was just here...you don't think he..."

"I'm going back there, you stay here and call the police", Ryan ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you and..."

They both were frightened when they heard it. A shot. Ryan and Marissa looked at each other, hoping that they heard it wrong. Ryan stood up.

"I'm going to see..."

What was he going to see? What happend?

Ryan walked to the living room. Marissa followed him. Ryan stopped when Zach came out of another room. He was as pale as death and he had the gun in his hands.

"It's...I..."

Ryan looked with his mouth open to Zach. Zach looked from Ryan to Marissa.

"I..."

Zach couldn't find any words to say and then he ran, he ran out of the house.

_All the questions that are in your head now, will be answered in the next chapter, because next chapter is going to be the last chapter. I haven't finished the last chapter at all and I have to go away for a few days (I know I have really bad timing), but I'll post as soon as possible._

_When I said all the questions in your head, I meant the questions about this story. If you were wondering what you were going to eat tonight, just ask your mother._


	8. The last chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC, but I do own this story. Feeling a bit jealous now, Josh? Guess not._

_I'm back to finish this story. I'm going to thank you, because if you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't have finished this. Here goes...thanks to:_

_- mikelucas1. Damn, you review fast!_

_- Spunky Panda. I really appreciate it. Now I have to correct some things...eh...maybe you can tell me how to do that without removing the whole story and publishing it again? Yes, I'm the amateur of the year._

_- MooMooMeggy. Especially for reviewing chapter 2, if you hadn't done that I probably would have changed the title in Really Bad Story and I don't know if I had continued the story._

_- ocfan108 for not saying those swear words aloud and for not killing me...yet._

_- Alexis and svocfantastic. Love your OMG's._

_- Seth Cohen/ Adam Brody are so hot. Yes, I'm cruel._

_- London chic, ally, chany, ocobssessed78, yaba, SweetahZ, Nels6354, littleputz114 and kitotterkat._

_Every review made me so happy! (God, I hope I wrote everybody's name correct)_

_Love to hear from you if you liked the ending and what chapter/dialogue/part of this story you liked best._

"Karin, Myra, Yvette, Sophie? What do you think?"

"I have no idea," Ryan said.

Marissa sighed. She had no idea either, but at least they got some more months to think about that.

"What do you think?" she asked Seth, who just walked into the room.

"I think leggings should be forbidden."

"No, a name for the baby. Karin, Myra, Yvette or Sophie?"

"I think the kid is going to be teased a lot if it's a boy."

"You two aren't helping."

The phone rang and Marissa gave the book filled with names to Ryan.

"I'll get it and when I get back you've found at least one name you like."

Ryan turned over the pages of the book, not seeing any names he liked. He looked for help at Seth.

"I've already given great ideas for the name of the baby, but you didn't seem to like it."

"No, I'm not calling my kid Seth or Sushi."

Ryan looked back into the book and Marissa returned into the room, back from the phone call.

"Guess who they arrested this morning."

"Zach?"

"Yes, he had been hiding in some barn. He even asked how Summer was."

"Ass," Seth mumbled.

Everything about Zach disgusted him. The news that Zach was arrested wasn't a relief for Seth at all. When Zach vanished without a trace, Seth had fantasized the psycho was dead or scared to get arrested. But now it would only be a matter of time before Zach would be free again and because of the rich parents Zach had, it wouldn't be a long time.

"We should go."

"Yes. Ryan, did you find a name?"

Ryan closed the book of names he still had in his hands.

"Sushi?"

Marissa shook her head.

"You've spent too much time with Seth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He recognized them from a great distance. They should have been here two days ago, not now.

"What are they doing here?" Seth asked.

Ryan and Marissa didn't answer. The three of them walked silent to Summer's dad and stepmom.

Summer's dad gave a short nod as sign of recognition and Summer's stepmom stared at them.

They acted like nothing had happened.

"Why are you here now? You should have been here earlier. Summer needed you then," Seth suddenly snapped.

Summer's dad was surprized by Seth's reaction. And he wasn't the only one, Marissa and Ryan didn't know this anger Seth had in him. Seth had been shocked when he found out Summer's father decided to stay in New York after hearing that his daughter was in the hospital. Seth couldn't believe it, he would do anything for Summer and somehow he expected other people to do that too.

"I needed to finish some things in New York. I couldn't have done anything for Summer when I was here. It was the best for her," he answered, more to convince himself than Seth.

"Summer raced to the hospital when she heard you had a heart attack. You should have done the same thing when you heard she was in the hospital. Summer deserves better than you."

"You'd better shut up now," the stepmom warned.

"It's okay. I know you're freaked out because of all the things that happened. You don't mean those things you say," Neil said to calm down Seth.

"I do mean it. You have no idea what the best is for her. You don't even know her, you're never there for her."

"Don't tell me I don't care about my daughter, because I do care."

For the first time Seth saw some emotion on the face of Summer's dad.

"I do care...and you seem to care too," Neil now said calmly.

"You can visit Ms. Roberts now. She asked to speak first with someone named Cohen?" a nurse interrupted them.

"That will be me."

Seth walked to room 3B, looking back one more time at Summer's dad. Maybe someday he would even accept Seth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth, Marissa and Ryan visited her yesterday, but Summer had been too tired to say anything, she actually hadn't heard what they said to her. All she remembered from two days ago was that Zach had shot her in the leg, it hurt and she got here in the hospital.

Seth walked to the bed in which Summer lay. He gave her a smile, sat next to the bed and held her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good...for someone who got shot"

"I'm sorry for what happened. When I attacked Zach...I...I was only trying to save you, but he shot you and..."

Seth didn't know it, but he actually did save her. He had saved her from a life without love.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid of you. I told you you couldn't fight and then you attack someone with a gun. Why did you do that?"

"I'm mentally unstable, remember?"

"I hate you, Cohen."

"One day you hate me, the other day you don't. Is this some kind of new ritual of us?"

"Would you let me finish the sentence? I hate you for making me love you."

Summer had made up her mind. When she thought she was going to die, the only thing she wanted was to kiss Seth one more time, just to see the happy look on his face, the look he always had after they kissed. She was still scared to love him, but she would give it a chance. Maybe he would break her heart, maybe they would become happy.

"Now you're scaring me. Did something go wrong by the operation? Did you just really say you love me?"

"Yes and if you screw this up, Cohen, I swear I'll kill you."

"Okay, you're healthy. I have always loved that sensitive side of yours," Seth smiled.

"Oh, shut up Cohen," Summer smiled back, while she moved her head to his to kiss him.


End file.
